C'thardjia Civil War
Overview The C'thardjia Civil War, also known as the War Against Tr'clan and sometimes referred to as the Tr'clan Civil War was the kingdom-wide conflict between the ruling Tr'clan and those who opposed them: The C'thardji Rebellion, Yy'clan Alliance and C'clan of C'forro. War broke out when Tr'lyna, the former Princess of C'thardjia, spread rumors that her parents, the Queen and King, had prior knowledge and should be held responsible for the Ori Sao Invasion. Lyna created a rebellion to peacefully remove her parents from power but her claims led others to make a bid for the throne. C'vyndar proclaimed himself King as he was descended from C'clan of C'caselle who previously ruled C'thardjia. Yy'glie was proclaimed Queen by those who supported her claim of Regia of East Beach Castle. They believed her humble beginnings gave her an understanding of what would be best for the common people and would rule justly. The war officially lasted for 6 years, from the various claims for the throne in late 302 AG until the Battle of Tr'clan in 308 AG. However, the first real battle only took place in early 305 AG. The war saw conflict between C'clan and the Yy'clan alliance; the extinction of C'clan by Tr'clan; the merging of the Rebellion and Alliance; the conflict between the Rebellion and Tr'clan and later a Rebellion victory. Prelude Tr'lyna and the Truth Birth of Rebellion Tr'thanir and the Truth Opening Moves Truth Revealed C'vyndar Prepares Thanir and the Yy'clan Alliance C'thardji Rebellion and the Watchers El'clan joins the Alliance Tr'millian Plots Wy'clan joins the Rebellion Il'clan joins the Alliance Rebellion Prepares C'clan Conflict Battle of the Two Rivers C'vyndar's Prisoners Rescue Plan Siege of C'forro The siege had begun. As Tr'clan's armies attacked the fort, Ordann betrayed his lover and helped Thanir, Dia and Arlo to make their escape. As they were leaving through the throne room, Vyndar caught Dia and promptly stabbed her in the chest. She fell to the ground as Vyndar gloated and Arlo held Thanir back. At that moment Fahro rushed in to inform his King that their men were surrendering. As everyone became distracted by the sounds of armies breaking through, Thanir escaped Arlo's clutches and rushed towards Vyndar. He grabbed the still bloodied knife and repeatedly stabbed Vyndar, knocking him to the ground. Arlo and Fahro ran towards the engagement and Arlo was able to knock out Fahro and grab Thanir. As the Prince was carried away kicking and screaming he only then turned to look at Dia and saw the life fade from her eyes. A sight that would forever haunt him. Moments after their escape, King Tr'tharg and his men burst into the throne room to discover the false King was already dead. Arlo and Thanir made their escape on stolen Zebras and begun their journey back to the Rebellion. Thanir stopped, however, apologised to Arlo and rode off towards the C'thardjia border, ignoring his pleas to turn back. He had lost too much. His part in this war was at an end. Tr'clan Conflict Unification of the Rebellion and Alliance Tr'clan Strike Back Hyfele'iyla Betrayal Siege of Dotome'tala Battle of Tr'clan Rebellion Victory Aftermath The Great War Category:Events